Alien 3 (NES)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien 3 (NES); ---- 1993 Plot ---- Alien³ on the NES is similar to Probe Software's adaptations of the film on other systems. While using the same overall game concept as the Sega and Commodore versions the NES title has unique levels. Gameplay ---- The player controls Ripley through a number of platform levels. She must not only defend herself against hordes of aliens and find the exit, but also save a number of prisoners, all within a time limit of only a few minutes per level. Weapons to use against the aliens include a pulse rifle, flame thrower, grenade launcher as well as hand grenades. Ammo for each is limited and must be collected in the levels. The rifle is prone to overheating, so should only be fired in short bursts. Next to health packs, Ripley can also find a radar. The radar indicates both moving aliens as well as the locations of prisoners. After every two levels, a guardian level follows, in which an especially tough alien must be defeated to continue. When completed Ripley survives leaving Fury and the installation behind her. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- Areas of Fiorina 'Fury' 161 prison and refinery. Walkthrough ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level Guardian (kill queen) Level 3 Level 4 Level Guardian (kill queen) Level 5 Level 6 Level Guardian (kill queen) Level 7 Level 8 Level Guardian (kill queen) Weapons ---- Pulse Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Flame thrower, Grenades. Equipment ---- Motion tracker, medi kits, ammo. Powerups ---- Health. Aliens ---- Eggs, Face Huggers, Chest Bursters, Alien Warriors, Alien Runners, Alien Queens. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- LJN was an American toy company and video game publisher. It created toy lines and video games based on movies, television shows, and celebrities. It was headquartered in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, and later in Lyndhurst, New Jersey. Developers ---- Acclaim Cheltenham was a game studio in Cheltenham, England that was founded in 1984. They were acquired by Acclaim Entertainment on October 10, 1995. They made Extreme-G 3 and XGRA: Extreme-G Racing Association before Acclaim declared bankruptcy in 2004. Probe Software (later Probe Entertainment, and ultimately Acclaim Cheltenham) was a British videogame developer founded in 1984 and acquired by Acclaim Entertainment. In 2001, Probe Entertainment became Acclaim Studios London. It was responsible for developing Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II for the Sega Mega Drive and Extreme-G and Extreme-G 2 for Nintendo 64. They were also well known for successful licensed games like Die Hard Trilogy and Alien Trilogy. Achievements ---- Awards ---- Prisoners rescued Time left Pulse rife ammo Flame thrower fuel Hand grenades Grenade launcher No hit bonus Difficulty Releases ---- Alien 3 video game available on NES (1992), SNES (1993), Mega Drive (1992), Amiga (1992), Commodore 64 (1992), Game Gear (1994), Genesis (1992), Game Boy (1992), Game Boy Colour (1993) and SEGA Master System (1992). Reception ---- References Citations Alien 3 (NES) Footnotes category:Video games category:Alien 3 (NES)